The present invention relates to the compression devices with which it is possible to effect haemostasis of an organ of the human or animal body, such as the liver, kidney or spleen.
The document FR-2,650,499 discloses al device for haemostasis of the liver, including flexible straps arranged in succession one after the other to form a collar for surrounding part of the liver, and connection rods which are adapted to join facing portions of strap to each other with a view to compressing the liver which is thus surrounded. The rods are fixed by means of a nut engaging with a thread of the rod and bearing externally on the strap portion. This device, which has proved to be of great use, nevertheless has certain disadvantages. The manufacture of the rods and nuts is relatively costly. The size of the device, prior to fitting, is substantial. Moreover, the rigidity of the rods can lead to a shearing effect on the remaining tissues of the organ.
It is an object of the invention to make available a compression device which is less costly to manufacture, is less bulky prior to fitting, can be rendered easily resorbable, and is less aggressive in respect of the organ under haemostasis.
With a view to achieving this object, the invention provides a compression device for haemostasis of an organ such as the liver, including at least one flexible strap and at least one connection element for joining to each other two strap portions extending on both sides of the organ. The connection element comprises a thread.
Thus, before being fitted, the size of the device is reduced. Moreover, the manufacture of the thread is not very costly. The connection element or elements can be rendered rapidly and easily resorbable. The flexibility of the thread allows it to adapt to the configurations of the organ without being aggressive thereto.
The strap advantageously has at least one orifice, the device including at least one fixing element adapted to be fixed to the thread and dimensioned in such a way that it cannot pass through the orifice.
Thus, the connection between the thread and the strap is ensured in a manner which is particularly simple to implement during a surgical intervention.
The fixing element is advantageously adapted to clamp the thread.
Advantageously, the fixing element is adapted to receive the thread and to rest upon the orifice to stretch the thread.
Advantageously, the fixing element has a generally conical, hollow shape and is opened at a tip of the cone.
Advantageously, the fixing element is provided with a notch extending from the tip of the cone.
The device advantageously includes an insertion element adapted to be fixed to the thread, and a thread feeder having one end adapted to receive the insertion element.
Thus, the thread can be introduced quickly and simply into the organ which is to be compressed.
Advantageously, the end of the thread feeder being a first end, the thread feeder is hollow and has a second end, the two ends being open.
The thread can thus be accommodated in the thread feeder.
Advantageously, the insertion element includes the fixing element.
The strap advantageously has at least one notch and at least one orifice adapted to receive the strap or an identical strap in the area of the notch, prohibiting its withdrawal from the orifice.
A simple means is thus provided for joining two strap portions directly to each other.
The strap advantageously has a pointed end adjacent to the notch.
The device advantageously includes at least one pair of straps joined to each other directly, and joined to each other via the connection element or elements.
Advantageously, the pair being a first pair, it includes a second pair of straps joined to each other directly, the connection element joining the straps of the first pair to the straps of the second pair
The thread is advantageously single-stranded.
In an alternative and also advantageous version, it can be braided.
The thread is advantageously resorbable.
The invention also provides a method for fitting a compression device according to the invention, including the thread feeder and the four straps, the method comprising the steps of:
introducing the thread feeder, equipped with the thread, through one strap of each pair, then through the organ to be compressed, then through another, strap of each pair;
introducing at least one other connection element through the organ so that this other element joins two straps of one of the pairs to each other; and
extracting the thread feeder from the organ, leaving the thread in the organ.
Thus, the thread feeder forms a hinge between the two pairs of straps in order to render them movable in rotation relative to each other, with a view to modifying the configuration of the device during the surgical intervention and adapting it to that of the organ